1 The Dance
by DTA2013
Summary: One shot, set before The art of manipulation... Part of the Manipulation: Series


The dance

**This is set before the art of manipulation, as ever I do not own criminal minds, Please R&R**

JJ placed the files on the desks perching on Emily's desk as she spoke "So since we have a few days off do you guys fancy going to the bar for a drink?" Morgan laughed, "I could use a drink after the past few days, you coming kid?" "Count me in are you asking Rossi and Hotch?" he asked as Emily walked through the doors,

Their eyes locked on each other as JJ pushed off the desk smiling softly "Everything okay?" Emily asks, hoping they did not have a case "Fancy going for a drink after work princess?" Morgan grinned, Emily paced her bag under her desk as she sat down "Oh that sounds tempting" Emily smirked, JJ turned placing her hand on her shoulder gently squeezing it "I will ask the others"

Emily flushed slightly at the touch "Prentiss?" Morgan smirked as Emily glanced over looking at him "Don't start" she ducked her head pulling the first file out to look at it as Morgan came over to her "You really should talk to her" he said softly "Not going to happen" Morgan chuckled as her went and sat back down. "Chicken" her muttered as Emily rolled the paper up throwing it at him. Just as Hotch walked through the door

"Do I need to confiscate paper as well as rubber bands?" He asked not showing any signs of amusement "You could then we wouldn't be able to do any work" Emily said lightly "Oh I like the sound of that" Morgan joked. "Try and get some work done," He warned as he carried on upstairs into his office.

Emily sunk into her chair after finishing the case files before breaking for lunch, walking over to the kitchen to pour a coffee listening to Reid carry on about star trek to Morgan; she giggled to herself "Reid!" Morgan half growled "What, where you going?" "Getting the past 10 minutes back of my life" He rolled his eyes as he walked over to Emily "How are your ears" she joked "Not funny Prentiss"

JJ watched from her office her eyes tracking Emily sighing to herself as she half threw the pen across the room to a stunned Garcia "What did the pen do to you?" She ask half joking "Ugh" JJ groaned.

"She haunts my Pen, what the hell I'm I meant to do?" she smiled softly "For a media liaison you really need to learn the art of communication with a dark brunette" She smirked

"Maybe you could get her drunk and have your way with her tonight" she joked, JJ looked at her wide eyed "Oh hell no, she would never speak to me again"

"Come and have lunch with me?" she asked changing the subject as they both headed into the kitchen Emily and Morgan were deep in conversation.

"I swear to god Morgan, I am" he butted in "Your sexually frustrated more like" Emily glared dangerously at him "My sex life is quite fine and nothing to do with you" "You mean she still not putting out don't you" he retorted just as JJ and Garcia walked in behind him.

Emily glared at him as she saw JJ and Garcia walked behind him "Screw you" Emily said in temper throwing her cup into the sink and walking out into the hallway, "What did you say to her Morgan?" JJ asked making him jump, he sighed realising what had set her off "Oh nothing" he winched as Garcia slapped him.

Emily sat at her desk half sulking not saying a word to Morgan "Em, I didn't know and she didn't hear" he said carefully she nodded "I just so need a drink"

Emily admitted as she finished the last consult on her desk, a gently hand rested on her shoulder as she looked up she half-smiled "You guys nearly ready?" JJ asked keeping her hand on Emily's shoulder not wanting to break the contact "Hell ya" they all said as Garcia walked in "Shall we?"

They grabbed their bags as they headed towards the elevator JJ hanged back with Emily "You okay Em?" "Yeah just really a shit week" she half smiled as they linked arms walking towards the guys heading down to the cars.

The music was blaring as the team sat at their usual tables Rob walked over seeing that they had come in this weekend "Hey you haven't been in for a while" he smiled at Emily as he spoke

"Busy few weeks" she half dismissed as Morgan placed two jugs of beer on the table "Hey Rob fancy a game of pool?" he asked "Sure" he wink at Emily as he walked away.

She groaned "Does he not take the hint, that I'm so not interested?" she mumbled causing they others to laugh "He has a crush" JJ piped up" Emily's eyes darken as she looked at her "Wrong sex" she muttered shaking her head.

His foot tapped on the floor as Emily and JJ flirted back and forth; it was a general thing when they were out together flirt drink dance and their they were in the middle of the dance floor dancing.

Emily's arms wrapped around JJ's waist, JJ's arms wrapped around her neck as they slow danced "You okay Em" she whispered in her ear causing Goosebumps to raise on her sink a slight tremble through her body as she moved closer to the blonde "Very okay"

They had gone from a slow dance to somewhat dirty dancing the drink effecting them both Emily kissed JJ's cheek before she broke away "I need the toilet" she whispered in her ear as she moved away.

JJ nodded and headed back to the table as Emily retreated into the toilets trying to control her body, being so close to her, her body was humming her body highly aroused

JJ sat at the table "You know you two pretty hot out there" Garcia commented "God the things she does to me Pen" she rolled her eyes as her body slumped into the chair "you two need to stop flirting and just go with it" her eyes widened slightly "Hell no, she's my friend" "Jen who you kidding?" she pushed

Emily leaned against the door pulling her phone out dialling a familiar number, she needed to get out of here and get rid of the frustration coursing through her body "Hey Karen" she pinched her nose as she spoke "Are you free tonight" she grimaced as Karen told her to come round.

Emily walked back over to the guys "Sorry guys I've got to go" she said as she half smiled at JJ "You want some company?" JJ asked hoping she would say yes "Not tonight" she said sadly as she picked up her jacket before turning and heading out the bar calling a cab as the cold air hit her once she stepped outside

"So are you here to talk or fuck?" Karen asked as Emily walked into her apartment, Emily half sniggered "The latter" Karen took her hand and guided her into the bedroom her hands running over the brunette as she started to remove her clothes.

Emily kissed her neck letting the fire build inside her as she removed her clothes "hard and fast" she mumbled into her ear, Karen nodded as she pushed her onto the bed nipping her neck her finger running down her body as she rolled her nipple between her fingers before bring her mouth on to the other nipple

Emily moaned as two fingers entered her hard and fast "Yes!" she moaned loudly as they matched each other's actions as they both came undone.  
Emily lay against Karen "You know you should just tell her" Karen said softly as she played with her hair Emily sighed "I know and sorry" Karen chuckled "I'm not complaining but your heart is with JJ Em" Emily nodded as she let sleep take over her.

JJ sat in the bar with the guys her mood and energy had disappeared once Emily had left "I'm going to head home" JJ mumbled "I'm coming with you" Garcia smiled as they both said night to the boys leaving together.

"JJ what is the worst that could happen if you tell her how you feel?" Garcia asked as JJ handed her another bottle "I could lose a friend, she could hate me and I'm not good enough for her," JJ said disheartened

"I think you are too hard on yourself" Garcia retorted as JJ leaned into her "How do I tell her I love her" Garcia smiled as she played with her hair "In the words of Morgan, grow some balls" she chuckled.


End file.
